Intoxicated
by CosmicPenguinn
Summary: Yuuichiro gets dragged to a dance club unwillingly by Shinoa and the others. His intention was to just stay in a corner and remain sober, but all of that changes when he bumps into a rather attractive blond. [Mikayuu] [Rated M but there is no actual smut scene, just hints of smut!]


**Summary:** Yuuichiro gets dragged to a dance club unwillingly by Shinoa and the others. His intention was to just stay in a corner and remain sober, but all of that changes when he bumps into a rather attractive blond. [Mikayuu]

 **Note:** Hints towards smut but no actual smut scene. Enjoy!

xXxXx

"You've never been to a club before?"

Yuuichiro wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He wondered how this topic had even been brought up, but he couldn't care enough to try to think more about it. He just wanted to put an end to this conversation.

"No, I haven't, your point?" Yuuichiro asked.

Shinoa smirked, "It really isn't that surprising to be honest, cherry boy~"

Yuuichiro's face lit up, "What does that have to do with anything?!"

Shiho decided to contribute to the conversation, "Why are we still talking about this again?"

"Because I think it could be a very good learning experience for him if Yuu came with us tonight," Shinoa smirked with an evil glint in her eyes.

And now, Yuuichiro was standing in the corner of some random dance club that he had never even heard of, far off from the crowd. He could see Shinoa in the center of the floor, dancing with moves that Yuuichiro didn't even know someone like her could possess. Mitsuba was close by her, not dancing with as much ferocity as Shinoa but enough to attract attention. Shiho was currently sitting at the bar on his second glass of wine while Yoichi sat next to him with just a glass of water. Yuuichiro was surprised that Yoichi had even agreed to come, he was too innocent to be in a place like this. At least he had Shiho to protect him, and as obnoxious as he may be, Yuuichiro knew Shiho would protect Yoichi with his life.

Yuuichiro pulled out his cell phone to see that it was only 9:00 PM. They had only been here for an hour and the raven haired male had already wanted to head home. There was no reason for him to even be there, everyone was off doing their own thing and this certainly wasn't Yuuichiro's type of thing. Just as he made his decision to leave, he felt a small hand on his wrist. He turned to see Shinoa giving him a grin.

"Leaving already, cherry boy~?" Shinoa grinned.

"Stop calling me that already!" Yuuichiro flushed.

"Come mingle with us, Yuu~" Shinoa's speech began to slur.

Yuuichiro smelled alcohol, "Have you been drinking?" He asked.

Shinoa giggled, "Only lil bit, Mitsuba gave it to me!"

Yuuichiro sighed, "I'm going home."

"Aww, you party pooper!" Shinoa whined, but refused to loosen her grip on Yuuichiro's wrist, "Come dance with us, Yuu~!"

"I said I'm going home!"

"Mmm no you're not~"

"Shinoa, let me go!"

"Nope!"

Yuuichiro sighed as he was being dragged onto the dance floor. He knew Shinoa never accepted no as an answer, now that she was drunk he knew there was no way out. The lavender haired girl resumed her dancing, this time on Mitsuba. The two girls ground into each other with hazy looks in their eyes that made Yuuichiro want to gag. He walked away from them, but remained on the dance floor. If he was going to be forced to stay, he may at least try to enjoy it.

The raven haired boy started moving his hips along with the music blasting from the speakers, and he slowly let himself get lost in the music. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

That is, until he bumped into someone and lost his balance, falling backwards straight onto his ass.

Yuuichiro groaned from pain and mortification. He hadn't even had a single drop of alcohol and he couldn't even stand on his own two feet.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?!"

Yuuichiro looked up to lock eyes with the man he had bumped into. The man had beautiful, messy blonde hair that fell just above his shoulders along with bright, sky blue eyes that shined through the darkness. He was currently leaning down, holding out his hand for Yuuichiro to take.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks!" Yuuichiro sputtered as he grabbed the blonde's hand and was pulled back up on his feet.

The blonde smiled, "I don't think I've seen you around here, what's your name?"

"Oh, yeah it's my first time here, my name is Yuuichiro but my friends call me Yuu," Yuuichiro grinned.

"Ah, I see, my name is Mikaela but you can just call me Mika. Can I get you something to drink?" Mikaela asked.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I don't drink," Yuuichiro looked down sheepishly.

The raven haired boy felt a hand on his shoulder and the scent of alcohol returned except much stronger, "One drink of alcohol won't kill you, cherry boyyy~!" Shinoa grinned devilishly.

"C-Cherry boy?"

"GET LOST, SHINOA!" Yuuichiro screeched with mortification.

Shinoa giggled as she made her way back over to Mitsuba, resuming her dancing once more.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mikaela asked.

"God, no." Yuuichiro shivered just thinking about that.

Mikaela giggled, "Well, that's good," he murmured.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you don't want anything? It's my treat for knocking you over like that." Mikaela offered.

"No it's fine, really, I.." Yuuichiro thought about Shinoa calling him a 'cherry boy' even though that wasn't exactly relevant to the situation, but he figured he may as well give it a shot, "Actually, yeah, if you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Mikaela smiled. Yuuichiro gulped.

The blonde held Yuuichiro's hand tightly as the two made their way over to the bar. Yuuichiro could feel his heart beating loud in his ears, it was loud enough to block out the blasting music from the speakers. Maybe it really wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

xXxXx

An hour later and Yuuichiro was, to his surprise, still at the club with Mikaela. He had only had two drinks, but he could feel himself letting loose. He stood in front of Mikaela with his ass pressed into the blonde's crotch, his head turned to the side as his arms hung loosely around Mikaela's neck. Mikaela had his hands gripped tightly around Yuuichiro's waist and his head buried into the raven haired male's neck. If Yuuichiro was thinking straight, he would probably be embarrassed in a situation like this with someone he had just met, but the alcohol in his system was making it hard for him to think clearly as his mind was in a haze. He didn't exactly hate this either, he enjoyed having the blonde's company.

Yuuichiro turned around to face Mikaela, getting a good look at the blonde. His sky blue eyes were hazy and a shade darker due to the alcohol and his blonde hair was now messier than it was before. To his surprise, it made him look even more attractive. Or maybe it was the alcohol in his system that made him think that way. Or maybe both. Yuuichiro felt Mikaela cup his cheek, and he leaned into the touch with half lidded eyes. Mikaela licked his lips at the sight, and he felt Yuuichiro's arms tighten around him.

The blonde moved his hands lower to grab at Yuuichiro's clothed ass, and he drank up the loud moan that followed. He began to knead the soft clothed flesh in his hands, and Yuuichiro began to pant, resting his head on Mikaela's shoulder. Feeling Yuuichiro's hot breath against his skin made him yearn for more. Yuuichiro lifted his head when he felt Mikaela withdraw his hands, and he moaned when he felt Mikaela press his soft lips roughly against his own. The blonde pressed one hand to Yuuichiro's cheek and the other to his back, inching his way down to the back of Yuuichiro's pants.

Their kiss was sloppy and needy, tongues twirling, teeth clashing, saliva mixing, breaths hot against their mouths. Mikaela broke the kiss and latched his lips onto Yuuichiro's neck. Yuuichiro moaned loudly, arms wrapping around Mikaela's neck, fingers gripping blond locks as Mikaela suckled on the soft skin hard enough until an evident mark revealed itself on his skin. Yuuichiro whined as Mikaela continued to pepper small kisses all around his neck, each one moving further upwards until his soft lips were pressed against a sensitive spot behind Yuuichiro's ear.

Yuuichiro gasped as he felt his pants tighten, and he gently pushed Mikaela back. Immediately getting the message, Mikaela moved away and frowned, "I'm so sorry, I took it way too far!"

Yuuichiro blinked, then shook his head, "N-No, that's not it! I-I really enjoyed it," He looked down at the tent in his pants and blushed, "I-I was just thinking that maybe we should move to a more.. private place?"

Mikaela let out a breath of relief, "Oh, I'm glad I didn't force you into anything you didn't want. If you're cool with it, we can go back to my place. I live alone, so it can't get much private than that," he winked.

"Yeah, that would be perfect," Yuuichiro smiled sheepishly. He held out his hand for Mikaela to take, and the blond took it without hesitation.

The two began to walk out of the club when Yuuichiro felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He felt his face heat up as he read the text message.

Shinoa - 24/07/15 - 10:14 PM  
Aw damn, looks like I can't call you cherry boy anymore, can I? :P


End file.
